


Date Night Prep

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, it's just very vague talking about a fight but it's short, there's like a little bit of violence but it's not written well bc I wrote it so??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: completely inspired, original title i know





	Date Night Prep

Date nights are wonderful for Erza. Most commonly they involve suiting up in whichever armour she pleases and leaning against the nearest wall, talking idly with Mirajane as she launches foes into the air.

“So what’s our plan for dinner again?” A man is thrown through the wall beside her and Erza brushes the resulting dust off her shoulder.

“ _Plan_ is it? That’s so like you Erza!” Mirajane’s tail whips down onto a fighter’s foot and it steadies her as she leans back and kicks him in the face, rolling back and landing on her toes.

“Well what else would I say?” She summons a javelin, throwing it just past Mira’s face so the woman charging at her trips, falling face first into The Demon’s punch. Poor girl.

Erza loses patience halfway through the battle, requipping herself an axe and leaping into the fray. Not two minutes later, she and Mirajane are the only ones left conscious, leaning on each other’s backs. Their breathing is loud, muffled only by the appearance of a magic circle as Mira’s Satan Soul fades off, so when Erza looks around she’s staring at the most beautiful woman in the world. Perfect.

“So then, dinner?”

“Yes, after all you’ve kept me waiting so long.”

“That was _30 enemies_ in _record time_.”

“Perhaps for a Vulcan.”

The magic circle appeared again and Mira’s reply came in the form of a deep, “Oh, it’s _on_ Scarlet.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've not had anything to do with FT for a very long time so this is like... subpar at best, but i couldn't think of anything to write for today other than erzajane beating the shit out of people.  
> and i thought it would be nice if they still bickered sometimes like when they were younger.
> 
> feedback is appreciated but tbh i'll understand if nobody wants to read this far/have their name associated with this fic


End file.
